A to Z Drabble Collection
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble; HoriKashi, WakaSeo, dan beberapa drabble tidak berpasangan. / Untuk Challenge Alfabetis di United Fandom / Ch 10 : J for Jealousy (WakaSeo) / Ch 11 : K for Kiss (NozaMikoChiyo) / Ch 12 : L for Lolerei (WakaSeo) / Ch 13 : M for Meaning (HoriKashi) / RnR? :D
1. A for Acting (HoriKashi)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabble Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A for Acting<span>** [HoriKashi]

* * *

><p>Kashima tersenyum ketika ia melihat Hori sedang berjalan di ujung koridor yang berlawanan dengannya. Orang yang dicari-carinya beberapa menit lalu telah ia temukan. Ia melambaikan tangan, berujar dengan lantang. "Hori-<em>senpaaaii<em>~"

Hori menoleh ke halaman, pura-pura tak melihat Kashima dan segera mungkin masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan Kashima. Tapi sayang, Kashima yang berlari secepat kilat lebih dulu sampai di hadapannya. "Bantu aku berlatih _acting_, _ne _Hori-_senpai_?" pintanya, menampakkan senyuman lebar—yang amat memesona di mata gadis-gadis, tapi tidak untuk Hori.

Mendengus, Hori menatap tajam Kashima. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, Kashima."

"Ayolaahh~ _onegaaii_~" pinta Kashima sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Hori. Ia ingin sekali berlatih drama dengan Hori, apalagi untuk naskah yang satu ini. Bukankah jika bukan karena masalah tinggi, Hori pasti mendapat peran utama di drama-drama yang klub mereka mainkan karena _acting-_nya begitu memukau?

"Kau bisa minta bantuan ke anggota lain, 'kan?" Hori hendak melangkah, namun Kashima menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Tapi tak ada yang bisa _acting _lebih baik dari _senpai_. _Senpai _paling cocok untuk tokoh ini."

Paling cocok? Hori mengerutkan dahinya. Cocok yang dipikirkan Kashima untuknya itu cocok seperti apa? Baiklah, Hori mencoba mengalah. Kali ini ia akan menuruti keinginan Kashima—hanya membuang-buang waktu berdebat dengannya.

"Aku berperan sebagai siapa?"

"Princess!"

Dan ... Kashima langsung mendapat pukulan dari Hori hingga terpental beberapa meter, sedangkan Hori yang menahan rasa kesal segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.


	2. B for Back Hug (WakaSeo)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><span><strong>B for Back Hug<strong> [WakaSeo]

* * *

><p>"Jadi Nozaki, kenapa kau ingin aku dan Waka ke sini?" Seo menghentikan langkah di hadapan Nozaki yang duduk di taman sekolah. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, meminta penjelasan. Wakamatsu yang berdiri di hadapannya harap-harap cemas—semoga ia tidak dimintai hal-hal aneh.<p>

"Bisa kalian berpelukan?"

"Apa?!"

Nah, 'kan? Kekhawatiran Wakamatsu menjadi nyata. Ia sampai-sampai terpekik pelan tak terima. Ia tiba-tiba gelagapan. Sedangkan Seo, tetap menunjukkan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja. "Baiklah. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Nozaki menatap cacatan miliknya, membaca plot kasar rancangannya. "Seo, kau memeluk Wakakamatsu dari belakang. Kau menempatkan tanganmu di perutnya dengan erat dan nyaman."

Seo memposisikan dirinya di belakang Wakamatsu. Kedua tangannya melingkari perut pemuda yang setengah sadar itu, lalu menenggerkan dagu di pundaknya dengan nyaman. "Seperti ini?"

Satu menit ...

Wakamatsu diam tak berkutik.

Dua menit ...

Seo merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Wakamatsu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menajamkan pendengaran, lalu ia mengetahui keganjalan itu. Ia menyeringai tipis, berbisik pelan di telinga pemuda yang dipeluknya. "Hei Waka, kenapa jantungmu berdebar cepat? Dan jangan lupa bernapas."

Memerah, Wakamatsu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia merutuki dalam hati kebodohannya yang menahan napas dan jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal hanya karena dipeluk oleh Seo.

Tiga menit ...

Nozaki memerhatikan ekspresi Seo dan Wakamatsu dengan wajah datar. Seo yang menggoda, dan reaksi Wakamatsu yang memerah. Ia catat semua itu serta menambahkan beberapa hal yang ada diimajinasikannya. "Ya, sudah cukup. Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas." Ia berlalu, Seo mulai melangkah. Wakashima masih mematung di tempat.

"Hoy, Waka. Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kembali ke kelasmu." Wakamatsu menghela napas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti _senpai _di depannya.

_Lupakan. Lupakan kejadian barusan_, bisiknya dalam hati.


	3. C for Cute (Kashima & Mikoshiba)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong><span>C for Cute<span>** [Mikoshiba & Kashima]

* * *

><p>Mikoshiba memerhatikan Kashima yang berjalan menuju kelasnya dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis. Selalu. Di setiap waktu jika ada kesempatan. Ia meringis dalam hati. Ia akui, ia memang tak sepopuler teman—yang dulu pernah menjadi <em>rival <em>namun titel itu berubah karena ia tak bisa mengalahkannya.

Apa yang bisa ia banggakan di hadapan Kashima? Sesuatu yang tak dimiliki gadis tampan itu.

"Yo, Mikoshiba," sapa Kashima. Ia menaruh tas, lalu duduk di bangkunya.

Mikoshiba memutar otak, sembari menatap wajah tampan Kashima dengan tatapan menelisik. Detik kemudian ...

"Kashima, aku tahu! Aku tak kalah denganmu dari segi keimutan wajahku." Mikoshiba berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, dengan senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya. Ia menyibak poninya dengan jemari kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya bertengger di pinggangnya.

Kashima menyeringai. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya. Tiba-tiba ia meraih tangan kanan Mikoshiba, menciumnya, dengan kaki ditekuk—berjongkok ala pangeran.

"Tentu, Princess. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi imutnya wajahmu—dan wajah cantikmu itu."

Wajah Mikoshiba seketika memerah semerah tomat. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kashima dengan kasar, lalu duduk di bangkunya—menenggelamkan wajahnya yang menempel pada meja, dengan tangannya mengepal memukul-mukul meja.

_Kashima sialaaaaaaaannnnn_, pekik Mikoshiba dalam hati. Rona merah di wajahnya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Kashima hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali ke bangkunya.


	4. D for Dangerous (WakaSeo)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><span><strong>D for Dangerous<strong> [WakaSeo]

* * *

><p>"Seo-<em>senpai<em>! Aku menantangmu!" tantang Wakamatsu. Napasnya masih memburu karena ia berlari menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai lima—keberadaan _senpai_-nya saat ini.

"Ohh?" Seo menatap Wakamatsu, tak tertarik sama sekali.

Wakamatsu yang merasa napasnya kembali normal, ia menghampiri Seo. Ia menenggerkan tangan kanannya ke pundak Seo, lalu kedua matanya melirik ke sosok di sampingnya yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kutantang _senpai _..." Wakamatsu menelan ludah. Tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasi. Tajam, dan ... menakutkan. Seakan-akan Seo bisa menghancurkan Wakamatsu dalam hitungan detik.

"Apa? Kau mau menentangku untuk berkelahi, Waka? Atau kau mau berkeliling lapang seratus kali? Atau melompat dari sini, dari lantai lima?"

"..."

Bola mata Wakamatsu melebar. Apa-apaan itu?! Apa tak ada yang lebih _normal_ sedikit?

"A-aku tak mau yang membahayakan!" tanggapnya. Jika ia melakukan salah satu dari yang disebutkan Seo—apalagi yang terakhir—ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

Glek

Mati kutu. Pikiran Wakamatsu benar-benar _blank_. Lidahnya kelu, tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Kutantang untuk pergi denganku ke bioskop, bagaimana?"

"... ya."

Wakamatsu tak bisa menolaknya, bukan? Yeah, lebih baik begitu—daripada tantangan Seo yang disebutkan sebelumnya.


	5. E for Ending (NozaChiyo)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

**E for Ending** [NozaChiyo]

Sakura mengangkat pulpen tinta di tangannya, membaca baik-baik naskah _manga _Nozaki. Ia membuka beberapa lembar terakhir lalu mendesah pelan. _Manga one shot _yang sedang dalam _progress _memiliki _ending _yang terbilang klise—menurutnya. "Nozaki-_kun_, aku merasa _ending_-nya terlalu monoton."

Nozaki menghentikan aktivitasnya—yang sebenarnya hanya melamun saja dari tadi memikirkan alur untuk _manga _Koi Shiyo selanjutnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih menatap lembar-lembar terakhir naskah. "Monoton?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. "Huum. Aku belum pernah membaca _manga _Nozaki-_kun _dengan _ending_ yang membuat pembaca tegang, takut, atau yang berbeda dari biasanya."

Mengerutkan dahi, Nozaki mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke meja, mencari ide. "Ha, aku tahu." Tangan kanannya terkepal dengan tatapan mata mengarah pada Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri, yakin dengan ide yang ada di pikirannya benar-benar _luar biasa_.

"_Ne_?" Mata Sakura berbinar. Ia tak sabar membaca _manga shoujo _Nozaki yang dibumbui dengan _genre-genre _non _mainstream_. Pasti menakjubkan.

"Bagaimana jika ditambahi dengan serangan alien? Atau mungkin serangan _tanuki-tanuki _raksasa? Atau kejutan yang—"

Alien? Tanuki? Kejutan? Jangan bilang, nanti Nozaki ingin mempraktekkan idenya agar mendapat _feel _yang tepat?

_Hell no_. Sungguh, Sakura sudah kapok dengan kejutan-kejutan yang dulu pernah dialaminya sampai _shock _setengah mati.

"TIDAK!" Sakura sontak berteriak kencang. Menyadari refleksnya itu, ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan maksud perkataannya. "ehm, lebih baik begini saja."

"Oh," tanggap Nozaki, sembari mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia kembali menggambar sketsa rancangan plot dan Sakura menghela napas lega.


	6. F for Fangirls (HoriKashi)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

**F for Fangirls** [HoriKashi]

Jeritan gadis-gadis di sepanjang koridor menyebutkan nama Kashima terdengar nyaring. Kashima menanggapi mereka dengan tersenyum dan sesekali melambaikan tangan—yang membuat gadis-gadis itu berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Kyaaa~ Kashima-_kun_, kau tampan sekali!" pekik seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan kelas koridor yang ia lewati saat ini.

Kashima tersenyum lebar dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih. Kau juga cantik, Princess."

"Kashima-_kun_, Kashima-_kun_! Bagaimana menurutmu potongan rambut baruku?" Kini, gadis bersurai coklat tua panjang dengan rambut segi digerai dan memakai dua buah jepit rambut membentuk tanda silang berdiri di pinggir kelas.

Kashima menghentikan langkahnya, menghadap gadis tadi. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih helai rambut gadis itu, lalu menciumnya pelan. "Halus, lembut, dan ... membuatmu semakin terlihat manis dan imut."

Sontak, gadis-gadis yang melihat kejadian barusan menjerit iri, berharap kemarin mereka juga memotong rambut atau tidak hari ini memakai sesuatu yang bisa diperlihatkan pada Sang Pangeran. Tapi sayang sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberungtungan mereka.

Dari kejauhan, Hori menengok ke sana-kemari, mencari keberadaan seseorang. Ketika melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis, ia mengangguk pelan. Pasti orang itu ada di sana, pikirnya. Ia menghampiri sumber kegaduhan di koridor. Tangannya menyelusup di sela-sela gerombolan, meraih sesuatu—kerah belakang Kashima.

"Maaf, aku ada perlu dengannya," ucapnya singkat, sembari menyeret Kashima secara paksa.

"Aaaaa Kashima-_kun_!" _Fans _Kashima menjerit tak terima. Tapi mereka tak bisa apa-apa selain mengeluh dan memperhatikan Kashima yang melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman di bibirnya, mengatakan '_sampai jumpa lagi, Princess.'_

Setelah keadaan koridor tenang—siswi-siswi telah kembali ke kelasnya karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai, kecuali beberapa murid yang memang ada keperluan—Hori melirik Kashima, memperhatikan sekilas gadis berparas tampan itu lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya. "Kenapa seorang sepertimu memiliki banyak _fangirls_? Apa bagusnya sih Kashima?"

Kashima mendahului Hori, berjalan berhadapan dengan melangkah mundur. Ia menatap Hori dengan tatapan antusias. "Kenapa _senpai_, kenapa? Kalau mau, Hori-_senpai _juga bisa jadi salah satunya."

Detik itu juga Hori menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kashima, seolah mengatakan beraninya-kau-berkata-seperti-itu.

Kashima meraih telapak tangan Hori. Perlahan, ia membungkukkan badannya untuk menempelkan bibirnya di punggung tangan _senpai_-nya. "Ini, khusus untukmu, Princess Hori."

... _what_?

Bola mata Hori melebar dan raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang sukar ditebak. Ia segera mungkin menarik tangan kanannya yang barusan dicium Kashima lalu—

Slap

Hori meninggalkan tanda merah kelima jarinya di pipi Kashima. Ia pergi dengan mengentak-entakkan langkah kakinya karena kesal setengah mati. Kashima menyusul di belakangnya sembari mengusap pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri—yang kini menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

_Ahhh, Hori-_senpai _begitu _kawaii _jika marah dan malu begitu._


	7. G for Ghost (Chiyo & Kashima)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong><span>G for Ghost <span>**[Chiyo & Kashima]

* * *

><p>Kashima dan Sakura masih duduk-duduk di ruangan paduan suara. Beberapa menit lalu Seo melatih <em>vocal<em> Kashima—yang sebenarnya tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali—dengan Sakura yang ikut mendengarkan sekaligus mengomentari. Sesekali Kashima melafalkan _do re mi fa so la si do _dengan nada sumbang—untung hanya pelan sehingga pendegaran Chiyo tak sampai rusak.

Lama-lama mereka berdua bosan menunggu kembalinya Seo. Katanya ia hanya keluar beberapa menit saja. Sekarang, hampir lima menit berlalu dia belum juga muncul.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan jika adegan _horror _diselipkan di _manga _Nozaki. Sepertinya akan bertambah seru jika dibumbui hal-hal menakutkan. Tapi, hantu yang membuat orang bergidik ngeri ketakutan itu seperti apa?

"Kashima-_kun_, menurutmu hantu yang menakutkan itu seperti apa?" tanya Chiyo. Sontak Kashima berhenti dari aktivitas melatih _vocal_-nya, menjawab pertanyaan Chiyo. "Hantu itu tidak ada yang seram."

Bola mata Sakura sedikit melebar. Ia memperhatikan Kashima. Gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi biasa saja. "Eh? Kashima-_kun _tak takut hantu?"

"Untuk apa takut?" tanggapnya. Kashima itu termasuk orang yang rasional—jika berkenaan dengan hal-hal gaib.

"Enak jadi Kashima-_kun_. Tak takut dengan hantu."

Kashima hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali melatih nada tangga dasar—ia teringat kata-kata Seo sebelum pergi berkata 'latih terus _vocal_-mu sampai aku kembali' sembari mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah. Benar-benar mengerikan. Sedangkan Sakura, ia kembali terlarut dengan pikirannya.

"Kashima!"

Suara seseorang dari kejauhan memanggil, Kashima langsung mematung di tempat. Ia menepuk pelan jidatnya, teringat sesuatu. Ia lupa dengan tugasnya hari ini di klub.

Kashima menghampiri Sakura. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sakura dengan wajah pucat. "Chiyo-_chan_, ayo pergi. Ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari hantu."

Mendengar lebih menyeramkan dari hantu dan ekspresi Kashima yang pucat begitu, Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri. "Eh? Apa? Di mana?" Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, berharap ia tak menemukan makhluk menyeramkan di ruangan ini.

Kashima menarik tangan Sakura, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu, mengamati keadaan sekitar. "Ayo keluar sebelum makhlu—"

Ia menelan ludah. Sosok yang ditakutinya terlihat di ujung koridor. "Makhluk itu ..." Tangannya menunjuk pada seseorang. "Hori-_senpai_! Hiii!"

"Kashima, jangan kabur dariku!"

Sakura _sweatdrop _melihat kejadian barusan. Apa-apaan Kashima ini? Hori lebih menakutkan dari hantu? Ia melangkah kembali ke kelasnya dengan lunglai setelah membaca sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_Yo, beritahu Kashima latihannya dilanjutkan nanti saja._

Kashima dan Yuzuki sama saja, batinnya menggerutu dalam hati.


	8. H for Height (HoriKashi)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong><span>H for Height<span>** [HoriKashi]

* * *

><p>"Hoo, tinggi <em>senpai <em>memang tidak mencapai 170 cm?" ujar Kashima, entah dimaksudnya bertanya atau mengatakan sebuah pernyataan. Ia sedang melihat data Hori di selebaran kertas yang terselip di kardus properti.

Hori berdecak kesal. Ia tak terima dengan Kashima yang menyiratkan bahwa ia itu pendek. "Tsk. Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan," tanggap Hori, tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan _background _yang sedang dilukisnya.

"Benarkah?" Kashima berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan. "aku pernah dengar, laki-laki memang masih bertambah tinggi hingga umur dua puluhan."

Hori tak menanggapi. Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bukannya membereskan properti ke dalam kardus, Kashima malah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana. Ketika ia melihat sebuah benda berwarna merah mengilap, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Ia angkat tinggi-tinggi benda itu, bersorak. "Tapi Hori-_chan-senpai _bisa memakai ini!" Hori menoleh. Kashima mengulurkan tangannya dengan menjinjing benda merah itu. "untukmu, _senpai_."

_Twitch_

Perempatan terpatri di pelipis Hori. Ia tersenyum _horror _lalu mengambil benda yang ternyata sepatu _high heels _yang biasa dipakai Sang Putri. Senyum Kashima berganti menjadi senyum kaku. Ia harus kabur sekarang juga! Atau kalau tidak—

_Siing_

_High heels_ merah mengilap dengan hak sepuluh senti itu melayang. Untung Kashima masih bisa menghindar. Firasatnya tak meleset. Ia melangkah kabur tapi—

—dak

Baru saja Kashima berlari lima langkah, sepatu Sang Pangeran mendarat di kepala belakangnya, lalu terjatuh bersamaan dengan Kashima yang ambruk menimpa lantai.


	9. I for Ice Cream (WakaSeo)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I for Ice Cream<span>** [WakaSeo]

* * *

><p>Wakamatsu menghampiri Seo yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu lapangan basket dalam. Biasanya Seo datang jika diperlukan saja. Wakamatsu menebak mungkin <em>senpai-<em>nya itu mencari seseorang. Ia menghampiri Seo, bertanya. "Seo-_senpai_, mencari siapa?"

"Aku mencari Matsuki. Kau melihatnya?"

Matsuki? Kenapa Seo perlu dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan ...

"Ada keperluan apa _senpai _mencarinya?"

Seo mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari sakunya. "Aku punya dua tiket gratis makan _ice cream _sepuasnya di kedai Tokuwara."

... firasatmu benar, Wakamatsu.

"Jangan bilang, _senpai _mau mengajaknya?" tanya Wakamatsu khawatir. Masalahnya, Matsuki sudah punya pacar, sekelas dengannya.

"Yup."

Wakamatsu harus bisa mencegah Seo dan Matsuki pergi. Ia tak mau menghancurkan hubungan seseorang gara-gara hal ini.

"Tapi _senpai_, dia sudah punya pacar."

Seo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu?"

"Itu berarti _Senpai_ tak bisa mengajaknya."

"Ya sudah, aku mengajak Kayama saja."

... Yuzuki Seo benar-benar tak peka.

Tunggu dulu. Tadi Seo bilang ia akan mengajak Kayama? Mulut Wakamatsu setengah terbuka. Ia ingat betul pacarnya Kayama itu pencemburu dan ... mengerikan.

"JANGAN!"

Seo menatap Wakamatsu dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa Wakamatsu sampai-sampai setengah berteriak begitu? Ia tak mau ambil pusing, ia mengingat-ingat nama lain yang kemungkinan bisa ia ajak. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Seo, Wakamatsu menghela napas. Ia berujar lemah. "_Senpai_ bisa pergi denganku."

Tersenyum, Seo menepuk pundak Wakamatsu. "Besok setelah pulang sekolah. Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Wakamatsu."

Wakamatsu menatap kepergian Seo. Apa _senpai_-nya itu tak tahu pergi berduaan itu bisa dibilang kencan? Lalu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia dan Seo beberapa kali pergi menonton di bioskop atau ke tempat-tempat lain berdua saja.

Apa selama ini ... aku berkencan dengan Seo-_senpai_? Tapi kencan itu untuk mereka yang berpacaran. Aghh! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal begini?!

Wakamatsu mengenyahkan pemikirannya yang tidak-tidak. Ia lebih baik kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.


	10. J for Jealousy (WakaSeo)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><span><strong>J for Jealousy<strong> [WakaSeo]

* * *

><p>"Waka, kenapa kau selalu bilang tak bisa ketika aku mengajak siswa lain untuk pergi jalan-jalan?"<p>

Wakamatsu mengerjap beberapa kali. Dahinya mengerut, ia tak mengerti kenapa Seo menanyakan hal itu. "Huh? Bukan apa-apa kok," jawabnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, hati kecilnya berkata karena ia tak suka melihat Seo dengan pemuda lain. Namun pemikirannya ini segera ia tepis jauh-jauh dengan menikmati es krim yang digenggamnya.

Seo melihat Wakamatsu memutuskan kontak mata. Gerak-gerik pemuda itu juga tampak agak aneh. "_U~so_."

Menelan ludah, Wakamatsu teringat alasan utama ia selalu mencegah _senpai_-nya itu mengajak siswa lain. "Siswa yang diajak Seo-_senpai _rata-rata sudah punya pacar."

Sudah punya pacar? Kemarin pun Wakamatsu pun menjawab seperti itu. Memangnya apa kaitannya dengan mengajak pergi seseorang yang sudah memiliki pacar? "Hm? Kenapa dengan mereka yang punya pacar?"

"Pacar mereka pasti cemburu jika melihat sang pacar ternyata berkencan dengan gadis lain," ujar Wakamatsu, mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Oh." Seo telah selesai memakan es krim miliknya. Ia mengamati Wakamatsu. Pemuda itu lebih asyik memandang es krim di tangannya dari pada menatap lawan bicara. Sungguh gelagat aneh. Seo mengetukkan jemarinya dengan tangan kirinya menopang dagu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia mendapat suatu praduga. "jadi kau juga cemburu, Waka?"

Hampir, hampir saja Wakamatsu tersedak dengan es krim yang ditelannya. "Cemburu? Cemburu bagaimana, _senpai_?" tanyanya, berusaha tetap bersikap tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya mulai berkontraksi secara abnormal.

"Karena kau selalu mencegahku pergi dengan mereka."

"T-tidak! A-aku tidak cemburu! Tidak!"

Seo mengangkat bahu. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah Wakamatsu yang memang cemburu. Yang penting ia memiliki teman yang bisa ia ajak pergi.

"Hmm, terserahmu saja. Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo pulang."

Wakamatsu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan kembali dirinya. Ia menggeleng pelan, mengikuti Seo yang sudah berjalan duluan.


	11. K for Kiss (NozaMikoChiyo)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><strong><span>K for Kiss<span>** [NozaChiyoMiko]

* * *

><p>"Nozaki-<em>kun<em>, kalau dipikir-pikir, Suzuki-_kun _dan Mamiko-_chan _belum pernah berciuman."

Dua pasang mata seketika mengarah pada Sakura, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang sukar diartikan.

"Apa adegan ciuman begitu penting?" Sakura menghela napas mendengar perkataan Nozaki yang tampak tak acuh dan kembali menggambar sketsa di meja kerjanya.

"Ciuman? Hahahaha." Mikoshiba tertawa kaku dengan rona merah menjalar di wajahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, tak mau adegan itu melintas di pikirannya—baginya terlalu memalukan.

"Tidak juga sih. Cuma, _manga shoujo _rata-rata ada adegan ciumannya," ucap Sakura, menanggapi pertanyaan Nozaki.

Nozaki teringat dengan _shoujo manga _yang telah dibacanya. Memang adegan satu itu bisa dikatakan perkembangan dalam suatu hubungan yang dinantikan banyak para pembaca. Jadi tak ada salahnya menambahkan adegan ciuman beberapa kali hingga cerita berakhir. Tapi semua itu tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkannya," celetuknya. Ia melirik Sakura dan Mikoshiba secara bergantian—yang kini menatapnya juga. "jadi kalian berdua mau tidak mempraktekkannya untukku?"

... eh?

Sakura dan Mikoshiba saling pandang, dengan bola mata melebar. "NANI?" pekik keduanya bersamaan lalu mereka menatap Nozaki, mengelaknya lagi-lagi secara bersamaan. "TIDAK!"

"Aku harus melihatnya secara langsung—"

"Kau bisa mencari di _dorama_, _manga_, atau sumber-sumber lain Nozaki!" Sakura memotong perkataan Nozaki. Pokoknya, ia tak mau mencium Mikoshiba, apalagi di hadapan pemuda yang disukainya!

Nozaki memainkan bolpoin di tangannya. "Tapi berbeda jika aku tidak mengobservasinya langsung."

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang mengalaminya?" Kali ini Mikoshiba yang bersuara. Jika ingin mengobservasi, seharusnya Nozaki sendiri—sang penulis _manga_—yang melakukan adegan itu.

"Dan kau yang jadi Mamiko?"

_Blush_

Perkataan Nozaki membuat wajah Mamiko memerah sepenuhnya. Ia menggedor-gedorkan wajahnya ke meja—untung pelan-pelan. Sungguh. Membayangkan Mikoshiba berciuman dengan Nozaki? _What_?

Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

Sakura menghela napas, melirik Mikoshiba lalu Nozaki. "Sudahlah kalian berdua. Aku rasa adegan ciuman tidak terlalu penting. Mereka berdua masih lama sampai ke tahap itu. Kembali mengerjakan tugas kalian. _Deadline-_nya beberapa hari lagi 'kan?"

"Benar juga," tanggap Nozaki. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda karena obrolan aneh tadi.


	12. L for Lorerei (WakaSeo)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><span><strong>L for Lolerei<strong> [WakaSeo]

* * *

><p>Setelah pertandingan basket yang brutal—karena Seo ikut bermain hingga ia dikeluarkan karena melakukan banyak pelanggaran—Wakamatsu dan gadis itu duduk-duduk beristirahat di samping lapangan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di pikiran Wakamatsu. "Seo-<em>senpai<em> termasuk anggota paduan suara 'kan?"

Seo hanya mengangguk, bergumam pelan. "Hmm."

"_Senpai _tahu Lolerei-_san_?" tanya Wakamatsu, menatap Seo dengan tatapan penuh harap. Semoga Seo tahu dan akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui identitas Lolerei sebenarnya.

Seo menoleh pada Wakamatsu. "Hmm. Kenapa dengan Lolerei?"

Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Wakamatsu. "Aku menyukai suaranya! Aku bisa langsung tertidur hanya karena mendengar nyanyiannya yang begitu merdu." Jeda sebentar, ia melirik Seo yang menampakkan ekspresi datar-datar saja. "pasti dia itu orang yang baik, lembut, dan mungkin ... pemalu?"

"Lolerei itu aku."

Aku? Maksudnya, Lolerei itu Seo? Seorang Seo Yuzuki?!

"Huh?"

Bola mata Wakamatsu melebar. Ia mengamati Seo, lalu ia membandingkan sosok Lolerei yang dibayangkannya dengan sosok Seo. Dua kepribadian yang berlawanan. Tak mungkin ... bukan?

"Boo! Aku pergi. _Bye_ Waka." Seo beranjak pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket—meninggalkan Wakamatsu yang tertegun dengan dunianya sendiri.

Wakamatsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tak mungkin itu Seo-_senpai_. _Senpai _mungkin hanya bercanda, ya 'kan? Ya ya, itu hanya candaannya saja. Mungkin?


	13. M for Meaning (HoriKashi)

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**A to Z Drabbles Collection** © 2014 by MizuRaiNa

Dedicated for **Alfabetis Challenge**

* * *

><p><span><strong>M for Meaning<strong> [HoriKashi]

* * *

><p><em>Break<em> beberapa menit dari latihan drama, Kashima masih memakai pakaian pangeran menghampiri Hori yang sedang membaca naskah di tangga panggung. "Hori-_senpai_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Hori menurunkan naskah di tangannya, melirik Kashima. "Kashima, itu sudah termasuk pertanyaan."

"Itu tak termasuk," elaknya. Hori memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi Kashima, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"PWP itu apa?"

... huh?

Hori menatap lekat-lekat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah Kashima, kalau-kalau gadis di sampingnya ini mengerjainya. Tapi Kashima tampak begitu penasaran dan ... polos?

"Kau tahu dari mana kata itu?"

"Ketika sedang bosan aku iseng mencari bacaan di _internet_, lalu di kategorinya ada yang menyebutkan PWP. Dan kenapa ketika kuklik, ada _warning 'are you 18 or older?' _semacam itu."

Haruskah Hori menjelaskan artinya? Tidak. Ia harus mencari solusi lain.

"Itu artinya, kau belum boleh mengetahuinya sebelum delapan belas tahun."

"Oh begitu? Jadi PWP apa?"

Hori menepuk jidatnya pelan. Seorang Kashima pasti tak akan puas dengan penjelasan begitu.

"Kau belum delapan belas tahun 'kan? Jadi simpan pertanyaanmu hingga umurmu lebih dari delapan belas tahun." Bibir Kashima membentuk huruf o. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

_Oh, jadi harus delapan belas tahun dulu ya? Wakatta~ _batin Kashima, mengangguk (sok) mengerti lalu pergi keluar.

Hori menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

* * *

><p><strong>Karena challenge ini challenge untuk bulan November dan bulan November besok berakhir, saya akhiri (?) fic ini. Huhu, gabisa sampe Z, Cuma setengahnya. Salahkan waktu terlalu cepat berlalu ;;w;; #nak #gagitu<strong>

**Btw ada yang baca gak sih? Yang baca fic ini tinggalin jejak dong~ XD**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
